


Inspiración

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fantasy, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La musa es una criatura escurridiza y voluble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiración

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #45: _Imagen[Contrapicado](http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/8283/disipandotormentas.jpg)_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Inspiración. De vez en cuando se me extravía esta criatura mítica entre la masa humana del metro. A veces se marcha furiosa, cuando llegan decenas de facturas por pagar. Si la culpabilidad le pesa, quizá vuelva de madrugada para despertarme tímidamente. Pero su deseo íntimo y oscuro es ser cazada, como una mariposa rara y brillante. Y le busco en las tardes enrojecidas y fatigantes o bajo las luces neón de la urbanidad. Hoy la encontré absorta contemplando las nubes grises mientras las nostálgicas gotas de lluvia le susurraban al caer. Dijo que volvería esta noche para narrarme un cuento.

~▣~


End file.
